Pole-guided vehicles, in particular floor trolleys, have a pole and a drive wheel that can be steered by way of the pole. Usually the pole and the drive wheel are positioned a distance away from the longitudinal mid-plane of the vehicle in the lateral direction.
In the prior art, owing to restricted structural space, the known bearings of the wheel hub drives usually used are seldom positioned directly in line with the pivot of the pole and centrally with respect to the area of the running wheel, whereas this location is found optimal. In such a case, again owing to the restricted structural space, it is very difficult to provide optimum axial securing of the wheel. The securing rings marketed, which are provided with assembly and dismantling bores, are not appropriate for use in this application because of the restricted space.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an axial securing system for the wheel bearing of a pole-guided vehicle, which effectively prevents the running wheel from coming off the wheel hub drive. According to the invention, besides functioning very reliably, the axial securing system, in particular, is intended to be of a simple structure that can be manufactured inexpensively.